Danic Lorun`s watch
redirect Danic Lorun Danic Lorun`s watch is an item given to the inspector by Danic Lorun on day 21, along with his passport, but no entry permit or ID Supplement. The watch is essential to obtaining the Republia token. He says it is a family heirloom an a gift from his cousin, And he says he will give you the watch as a collateral, along with 10 credits, for a green stamp. He promises he will return in 3 days to pick up the watch, this time with correct papers. If the inspector goes along, he will recieve the watch, and Danic will enter the country. If Danic is denied, however, he will ask for his watch back. At this point, an option to detain him comes up, and the inspector can choose what to do. * Introductions * I have only passport but hear me out. * There is little time. I must enter today. * I come back in 3 days with right papers. * To prove, I give you something important. * Is special family treasure. * the inspector a watch * Fully digital. * You hold as collateral. '' * ''I will be back to pick it up. * And take this. * inspector 5 credits * All for green stamp. * * * detained * You crook! * All Arstotzkans are same. * Liars and cheaters. * I will not leave without watch. * Is expensive gift from cousin! * Only needs new battery. * Tell guards to keep away. * Give back my watch! * hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth Note that if he is detained, the watch is automatically sold for 10 credits at the end of the day. denied * Arstotzkan bastard. * leaves granted entry * Thank you. * I come back in few days to pick up watch. * receives a [[citation] stating "Missing entry permit; Missing ID supplement"] Day 22 On Day 22, A man named Kaevink Caullinski attempts to enter the country. His papers are not always correct. Introduction (After regular Q/A) * I used to have watch like that. * Sell it to me. * inspector It is held for someone. * Give me break. * For sure he is not coming back. * Let me take it off your hands. * 10 credits for it. (If given the watch) * Ah! * All digital! * Is very nice. * 10 credits (If not given watch) (Says nothing and walks in/out of Arstotzka) Day 23 The fifth entrant on day 23 is another person attempting to get away with the watch. Note that Lorun is directly behind this person, with the correct papers. (Introduction (After regular Q/A) * That watch. * Guy behind me in line would not shut up about it. * On and on about how important is to family. * Look. * Is good watch, I can see. * I give you 20 credits for it right now. * He say he pay you back only 10 credits. * Is good deal here I offer you. (If given watch) * Ah! * All digital! * Is very nice. * the inspector 20 credits Lorun`s return Directly after the fifth entrant, Danic comes back, this time with the right papers. (Introduction) * As promised, I am back with right papers now. (If the watch was sold) * Ah, where is my watch? * inspector I sold it. * What! * I give you watch to hold. * Put trust in you! (Upon recieving papers) * Watch was gift from cousin. * Hope you got good money for it. * Damn Arstotzkan crook.(If watch was not sold) You have my watch? If denied before returning watch: * But all papers are good! * Are you blind? * Fine. * Give watch back. * until detained or given the watch If watch is returned at this point: * Arstotzkan bastard. * I was to give you nice reward. * leaves If denied after returning watch: * But all papers are good! * Are you blind? * leaves If approved before returning watch: * Thank you. * Now please give watch back. * until detained or given the watch * * * I'f approved after returning watch:' * Ah forget it. * You keep money. * leaves If approved after returning 10 credits * Thank you. * I start to think maybe all Arstotzkans not so bad. * [[Republia] token and leaves] If detained: * You crook! * All Arsotzkans (sic) are same. * Liars and cheats! ' If the watch has been returned' * I will not leave without money. * You ruin my good watch. * Only needs new battery. * Tell guards to keep away. * Give back my money! * hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth If the watch has not been returned * I will not leave without watch. * Is expensive gift from cousin! * Only needs new battery. * Tell guards to keep away. * Give back my watch! * hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth ' Upon returning the watch:' * Ah she is beautiful! * Here. * 10 credits * Now I just need battery. * Hey! * There is new scratch here! * Give money back! * until detained, approved, denied or given the money back If credits are returned: * Wow. You are pretty honest person. * You know, I cannot take this. * Scratch was there before actually. * Here. * back 10 credits